bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20181006010518/@comment-34887722-20181101003104
Ok, es ist nun soweit BiT-Klassiker NicStar211 vs DasSchattenpony, wenn es ein Organisationsthread wäre würde ein "3.0" hier gut hinpassen, denn sind wir alle ehrlich so hochwertig war diese Begegnung schon lange nicht mehr. NicStar211 HR: Die erste Line im Intro ist schon mal unsinnig, jemanden den man 3 mal nicht besiegen konnte als Glücksgriff zu bezeichnen ist einfach...nicht richtig hahahaha als würde ich ein Battle gegen Nic oder Arro als Glücksgriff bezeichnen. Allerdings rettet er das einigermaßen in der zweiten Zeile des Intros, wo er sagt das Shadow seitdem mies abgebaut hat, was doch irgendwie stimmt. Dann geht es endlich los (also Intros und outros haben sich ja mittlerweile ziemlich durchgesetzt hahahah) und diesmal teilt Nicole das ganze nicht in nummerierte Parts sondern in richtige Kapital samt Überschrift ein, ziemlich schön wie ich finde. Die erste Line finde ich aber maximal Standard, ich weiß es ist schwer solche Wortspiele/Sprichwörter zu verwenden die noch nicht ausgelutscht sind, aber leider sind sie es meistens und auch noch ziemlich vorhersehbar, das hätte Nic nach 3 Battles langsam merken können. Zweite Line ganz solide aber nichts besonderes. Die letzten beiden Lines des ersten 4ers fand ich aber ziemlich gut und unterhaltsam. Den nächsten 4er fass ich mal zusammen: also die ersten beiden fand ich nicht so dolle, die letzten sind allerdings wieder ganz gut, nur reitet er hier ein bisschen zu sehr auf der Licht-Thematik rum, kann man mal erwähnen in 2-3 Lines oder so aber das zieht sich jetzt über 5 Lines mit inkonsistenter Leistung. Der nächste 4er beginnt mit ner berechtigten Fragestellung, habe da zugegebener Maßen mehr vom Team erwartet was die Story angeht :/ die zweite Line finde ich aber als Payoff für ein legitimes Setup ziemlich Arm. Die letzten beiden Lines sind an sich und als Front solide, auch wenn ich persönlich vom Text-Skill her Shadow über das Team Adonis stellen würde, („ja aber Sozi, das battle Royale hat er verloren!" Da war Shadow aber auch wirklich in nem Formtief) also ich finde die Lines insgesamt solide. Die ersten zwei Lines im nächsten 4er fand ich ganz ok, das "elendig" ist ein bisschen gezweckt und das mit der Schattenwelt hab ich in ähnlicher Form schon vom Team Adonis in ihrem Shadowdiss auf der Organisationsseite gelesen. Allerdings hat er hier das Licht-Ding eleganter verpackt mit dem "Lebenslicht". Die nächste Line finde ich ganz gut, obwohl man bedenken muss dass sich DerLiebeshengst an 2 siegen und einem Unentschieden aufgeilt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Die letzte Line vor der Bridge finde ich jetzt nicht so besonders, weil ich die ähnlich gegen Phönix bringen wollte, und wenn ich auf ne Line komme, dann kann das wirklich jeder hahahaha, nee also abgesehen davon Puncht die einfach nicht. Die Bridge lass ich mal weg weil mich a) die Line mit der Kampagne-Lasagne seeeehr an Clash Parker vs Sly erinnert (unterstelle dem Nic an der Stelle keinen bite, Lasagne auf Kampagne ist halt auch ein ziemlich offensichtlicher Reim Nic hatte diese Zeile schon im kleinen Finale gegen Shadow, dennoch ist die Zeile nicht sehr innovativ, aber heißt das CP bitet NicStar???) oder b) die anderen Lines einfach nicht herausstechen um erwähnt zu werden. Kommen wir zum zweiten Part. Der erste 4er war in der ersten hälfte ziemlich...irrelevant, allerdings sind die beiden letzten Lines mit Abstand das bisherige Highlight, einfach top. Die erste Line des nächsten 4er lass ich mal so stehen weil ich weiß welches Gegenbeispiel Shadow da ins Feld führen wird, die Line danach mit dem "Kannst besser verlieren als ich" ist aber ziemlich unterhaltsam. Die nächste Line finde ich jetzt nicht soo krass, weil Shadow's Texte eigentlich immer inhaltlich überzeugen, das danach ist aber wieder gut mit dem Bezug auf das Viertel in Season 02. Der nächste 4er fängt dann auch ziemlich stabil an, lustige Parallele mit diesem "Gastpart" Ding, haben beide ähnlich in ihren HRs erwähnt hahaha. Die letzten beiden Lines des 4ers waren auch ziemlich gut. Der nächste 4er fängt mit nem grammatikalischen Patzer an, „von Phönix ausgewertet war"...hmm entweder bin ich übelst behindert oder es heißt eigentlich „ausgewertet wurde", ich lass das mal etwas außen vor weil ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin hahahahah. Die Schaukelpferdchen-Line fand ich richtig Nice, die nächste Line sehe ich in Anbetracht der ersten Line dieses 4ers mit gemischten Gefühlen und die letzte Line des 4ers ist eine Überleitung in den Gastpart von...sich selbst? Hahahaha vielleicht ist ja garnicht Jester der schizophrene hier? Joa der "Gastpart" besteht halt aus zwei ziemlich verstörenden Reimketten beinhaltet aber leider keinen Front, ziemlich schade... RR DasSchattenpony: Shadow kontert das Intro von Nic direkt sehr gut aus, was nicht sonderlich schwer war (wenn man nicht Sozi heißt) weil Nic's Intro jetzt auch keine Glanzleistung war. Der erste Akt hat ne ziemlich passende Überschrift die ich allerdings jetzt nicht zwingend hervorheben muss, ist halt ne Überschrift. Die ersten beiden Lines des ersten Parts sind schonmal richtig stabile Konter, vor allem das mit dem sich selbst featuren ist hier sehr cool gemacht. Die letzten beiden Lines schließen den ersten 4er auch solide ab, endlich mal wieder ne Punkt-Line (Amen). Der nächste 4er ist in jeder Hinsicht Gut, coole Konter, wobei einer sogar die gemeinsame GFB-Vergangenheit anspricht. Die ersten beiden Lines des nächsten 4ers fand ich wieder richtig Nice, die beiden letzten schließen das dann solide ab, auch wenn man zugeben muss das Nicole die Zweckreime mittlerweile meidet (meistens, Features ausgenommen hahaha). Die nächsten beiden Lines im nächsten 4er sind wieder ganz gut, weil es zum einen die Thematik von Nico's "Rezeptchen" aufgreift was er ja gegen mich gebracht hat, zum anderen weil es lange Zeit ein NicStar-Markenzeichen war. Die letzten beiden Lines im 4er sind punchender Realtalk. Die Bridge fasse ich mal zusammen (bin ziemlich müde, sry): ziemlich gut gekontert das ganze Ding was Nico da hatte mit dem Aufgeilen, er zieht das hier sehr ins lächerliche, auch wenn ich das ändern der Textstruktur eher als Evolution sehe als eine Reaktion auf Shadow's Konzept (Gott sei dank, Nicstars Texte mit den hervorgehobenen Silben waren ziemlich AIDS zum Lesen #nofront, sind ja jetzt klar strukturiert und gut lesbar). Der Abschluss der Bridge ist aber definitiv ein Highlight, gerade in Anbetracht der HR vom Pony. Die Überschrift für den zweiten Akt kommt ziemlich genervt rüber, was den NicStar hier wieder etwas dümmer und unkreativer darstellt als er eigentlich ist. Die ersten beiden Lines des zweiten Parts fand ich wieder ziemlich gut, die letzten des ersten 4ers allerdings etwas schwach, irgendwie ist das ziemlich kindisch à la „Deine Texte sind doff und verzwäkt deswehgen will keina ein viehtscher :P". Der nächste 4er ist richtig genial: „Weil im Halbfinale mit dem Team kooperiert wird und du hier verkackt hast, Darf ich dieses BiT eine Finalrunde einreichen, die nicht Jester verfasst hat." Richtig krasser Konter auf die Jester-Line, Respekt, auch wenn es meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre dieses Szenario zu verhindern, jetzt würde Phönix sagen, Nic ist der Plan B. Die Lines danach, über das Ding gegen mich und die Zeitspanne in Threads ist auf der einen Seite ziemlich lustig, auf der anderen war das kein richtiges battle (oder?). Der nächste 4er ist auch wieder ziemlich stark, da sind alle Lines ziemlich gut. Der letzte 4er beginnt mit ner Line die einfach wahr ist, das macht Nic wirklich ziemlich oft, und ganz schön oft versaut ihm das den Gesamteindruck. Die zweite Line ist auch ganz cool, auch wenn ich die sogar selbst in ähnlicher Form gebracht habe, wie gesagt ähnlich: „es ist aber leider zum Teil die bittere Wahrheit, ich hoffe für dich es war der ZweckNic der da deine Parts schreibt" Wie dem auch sei, die letzten beiden Zeilen dienen als Setup für das Outro(?), welches aus zwei Lines besteht die sich komplett reimen, nicht ganz sauber, aber dennoch Respekt für die mühe. Zwischenfazit: Was ich in der Runden-Analyse nicht erwähnt habe ist die Technik von Nicole, fast durchgehend mehrsilbige Reime mit nur ein paar gezweckten dabei, Shadow hält es da meistens etwas konservativer aber ebenfalls auf nem guten Niveau, nur sind Reime wirklich das Fachgebiet vom Nico. Was mir auffällt: Nics Runde wirkte beim ersten lesen ziemlich übermächtig, mit der Zeit merkte ich allerdings das dem nicht ganz so ist, Shadow merkte es auch wie man an seiner ziemlich guten RR sieht, allerdings hat Nic Technisch die Nase etwas vorne und in Anbetracht des Kontervorteils gebe ich hier ein Unentschieden, Solide HR mit technisch guten Level, gegen ein sehr gute KONTER-Runde mit solider Technik. Zwischenergebnis: 1:1 DasSchattenpony HR: Wooo es lebe das Konzept (3 Faches hoch), Shadow reicht gegen NicStar zum zweiten mal ein Konzept ein, das letzte hat zu einem Draw geführt, wie sieht es diesmal aus? Das Intro ist ziemlich verstörend, eine Abwandlung des Avatar-Intros, das Nic auch schon benutzt hat. Thematisch passend, inhaltlich sehe ich den Front aus meiner Zweiten Line gegen die Adonen nun bestätigt hahahaha, finde es aber gut das Shadow hier offen zu seiner Homosexualität steht. Die erste Line ist Mega-Flach aber deswegen wirklich unterhaltsam und auf alle Fälle ein solider Opener, zum Glück habe ich NicStar in meiner Runde bereits als Nicole geleakt, dadurch kommt das alles nicht so krass gay rüber. Die zweite Line fand ich ziemlich gut, gerade wenn man noch das Intro im Kopf hat (oder die anderen Battles der beiden). Line 3 ist auch ziemlich gut, a) hat Nic beim Battle gegen mich die Wertung "Würdig" erzielt, b) war das Shadow's Bewertung der ja im Team Adonis ist und c) bezieht er hier das "würdig" darauf dass er Nic auch außerhalb des BiTs beglückt. Line 4 ist ein Setup für Line 5 die ich ganz lustig fand, nichts weltbewegendes aber unterhaltsam. Line 6 beinhaltet nen Logikfehler: selbst mit dem GFB wären es bisher nur 2 Kills und einmal habt ihr euch gegenseitig erdolcht, selbst wenn du das hier gewinnen solltest, wäre das gerade mal Kill Nummer 3. Line 7&8 sind zwar unterhaltsam punchen allerdings nicht. Der BiT-Jizz/Bitches spit in den Lines 9 und 10 war so dermaßen flach und bescheuert das es wirklich wieder lustig war. Line 11 fand ich ziemlich witzig und Line 12 stellt ihn wie ne bitch da die nicht die fresse aufmachen darf, sei mal netter zu deinem Sexsklaven du mieser Wallach. Line 13 und 14 fand ich ziemlich lustig vor allem weil Nic ne ähnliche Zeile in seiner HR gebracht hat mit dem Gasthook-Ding. Line 15 und 16 sagen mir dass ich das Team Adonis auch als Pädos hätte betiteln können, den Nic bumst das aber ziemlich wenig. Die letzten vier Lines finde ich, zusammengenommen, sind ein stabiler Abschluss für ein ziemlich interessantes Konzept. Das Outro war auch noch ganz witzig (und hatte nicht ne Länge wie ein Blockbusterdrehbuch). NicStar211 RR: Das Intro hätte Potenzial gehabt aber wirklich gut fand ich nur die letzte Line, die Line in der er quasi alle Elemente verpacken will kommt in meinen Augen etwas konstruiert rüber (vor allem das mit den Meilenstein, warum überhaupt Meilenstein? Und wer hält sich mit Steinen über Wasser??). Der Part beginnt mit ner Line die ok ist, die zweite Line überzeugt da wesentlich mehr, weil man doch gewisse Vorurteile hat wenn man das Wort "Brony" hört (und weiß was damit gemeint ist). Die nächsten beiden Lines fand ich jetzt nicht so doll, vor allem was soll das Lasagnen-Ding hier? Du hattest es doch schon in deiner HR und Shadow hat kein Wort darüber verloren in seiner Hinrunde, das mit dem "so wird's gegessen" finde als Pointe für ein fragwürdiges Setup auch nicht prickelnd. Die nächste Line ist dann wieder besser, habe ich ja schon bei Shadow gesagt das da was nicht ganz richtig ist, die Line danach verspielt aber ordentlich Potenzial, ein Sieg ob jetzt durch's Uservote oder nicht, ist immer noch ein Sieg. Die folgende Line ist ein Setup für die darauf folgende Line die mit dem "Daneben spritzen" eine ziemlich gute Pointe hat, nicht krass aber GuuuT. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind auch wieder legitim. Die nächste Line finde ich ziemlich weak, allerdings ist die Line mit den Kindern ganz gut, weil Shadow quasi impliziert das er an Kids interessiert ist, nur ist dieses ganze Pferd-Besteigen-Reiten-Gedöns zu unfassbar ausgelutscht. Der versuchte Konter auf die Schnappschildkröten-Line missglückt hier in meinen Augen, die Line von Shadow war da wesentlich besser, obwohl selbst die nicht so krass war. Die nächsten vier Lines sind durchwachsen, das Arro-Kuwinn-Ding hätte er hier besser ausschlachten können, aber die letzten Lines des "4ers" sind ziemlich seltsam, ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich ehrenvoller wäre, komische Logik, finde beides ziemlich mies hahahaha. Die letzten vier Lines von Nic stellen ein Highlight dieser Runde dar, mit großem Abstand die besten Lines, auch wenn die nicht wirklich krass kontern, aber bei der bisherigen Runde auf jeden Fall am stärksten diese Lines. Und dann kommt SEIN AUFTRITT!!! GoooN der Boss, EY!!! Sein 8er ist das stimmungstechnische Highlight, seine Lines sind allerdings eher Standard mit ziemlich wenig Gegnerbezug, wäre es nicht GoooN der sie kickt würde ich denken sie kämen aus meiner Feder, paar Vergleiche, Pony-Zeilen usw. Also vom Auftritt her ziemlich krass, vom Text her...ähm...nicht so ziemlich krass. Das Outro war aber dann wieder ganz ok, hätten die beiden lieber in den Parts untergebracht... Zwischenfazit: Puuuuh, Shadow's Konzept hat mich die ganze Zeit über unterhalten und hatte sogar ein paar brauchbare Lines, technisch auch gut, reimschemen sind vorhanden, mehrere Silben, alles da. NicStar hingegen, ich sag es ganz ehrlich, du bist kaum auf die Runde von Shadow eingegangen, das wirkt eher wie ne schlechtere Version deiner Hinrunde mit ein paar Kontern die hier und da verstreut sind, wovon auch nicht alle so gut waren. Ich weiß das es vielleicht ne Herausforderung gewesen wäre auf Shadow's Fetisch-HR einzugehen aber es hätte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, weil ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich sicher das du ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln geschlagen hättest. Technisch war das zwar auch wieder gut aber es ändert nichts daran dass du den Kontervorteil ziemlich verspielt hast und Shadow den geistigen Triumph mit seiner komischen HR gönnst. Ich sehe in Anbetracht aller Punkte das Konzept hier vorne Zwischenergebnis: 1:0 _______________ ENDERGEBNIS: 2:1 für DasSchattenpony Aftermath: Shadow ist wieder Back, hat sich erholt und textet wieder wie früher, gewohnt lässig und ziemlich gekonnt, aber er war sich hier auch nicht zu schade in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und ein sehr interessantes Konzept zu verfassen. NicStar ging in dieses Battle für mich als Favorit, den Jester hat er ziemlich hart gebattlet, die Season 02 sowieso dominiert, und mich im Forum-Battle auch zerstört. Ich dachte echt er wischt mit dem Pferd den Boden, und seine HR hat das auch ausgestrahlt, aggressiv und sehr straight ging es da zu, auch wenn es beim mehrmaligen lesen etwas weniger überlegen wirkt war die HR dennoch ne stabile Battlerunde, Respekt! ABER Shadow hat ne krasse Rückrunde abgeliefert die mich echt überrascht hat, auch Probs an der Stelle. Das Konzept vom Shadow ging in meinem Augen ziemlich gut auf und Nic schien mir damit nicht richtig klar zu kommen, trotz Unterstützung vom Boss. Dennoch war das hier ein ziemlich krasses battle, auf jeden Fall Halbfinal-würdig von beiden Seiten!